Vessels, Demons and Lies
by Wallcifur
Summary: Dean is 15, John knows Dean is Micheal's vessel, Sam is having dreams/visions about it. Azazel is planning on using Dean to control Sam. And Cas? Well he and Dean meet sort of! Dean can also hear Angels? powers!dean psychic!sam
1. Preview

**Title: Vessels, Demons, and lies**

**Summary: Dean is 15, John knows Dean is Micheal's vessel, Sam is 11 and having dreams/visions about it. Azazel is planning on using Dean to control Sam. And Cas? Well he and Dean meet.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a <strong>**preview**

* * *

><p>Dean walked along side the road with a greasy meal in his hands he hummed ACDC's back in black to pass the time, when he arrived to the riverside motel he walked up to room 4 and knocked, Dean heard Sam shuffling around inside knowing it wasent their dad because he left them for a hunt, "Codeword" Sam said sternly, and Dean chuckled at the attempt to be tough, "Dean's taste in music sucks" Dean replied, he frowned mentally regretting letting Sam pick the code word (more of a code phrase but Sam and Dean didn't care) Dean pushed playfully past his baby brother when he opened the door. Dean tossed the greasy food down onto the coffee table when he heard the motel doors lock clatch.

It was 1:09 am when Dean opened his eyes and saw someone or something standing over him, Dean sighed when the lights of a passing by car lit the room momentarily allowing him to see Sam. Dean propped himself up on an elbow and used his other arm the rub the sleep from his eyes, "Don't let Dean say yes...Don't let Dean say yes to Micheal" Sam spoke in a monotone voice, Dean gulped as a pang of fear settled into his gut, "Sammy why would I say yes and who's Micheal?" Dean asked as the fear in his gut was now accompanied by panic, He flinched when Sams smaller hand wrapped around his shoulder in a vice grip which was sure to be covered in a bruise, "Sam you're scaring me" Dean whispered as he tried to ply Sam's hand off of his shoulder which was no use. Dean propped himself up higher and used his free hand to grab the pale yellow motel phone that lay within reach on the nightstand, He quickly dialed his fathers number. Dean ignored the dissapointed sigh he got from his father when he answered, "Dad it's Dean, Sam's acting really weird, I think somethings wro- ow Sam that hurts!" Dean snarled the last part to his currently unresponsive little brother, "Dean tell me what Sam's doing" his dad demanded. Dean was about to reply when voice rang out: "Dean...can you understand me?" Dean's eyes went wide as he heard the voice, he jumped as Sam released him stumbled back and covered his ears, Dean ran to his little brother. The voice rang out again repeating what it just said, Sam cried out again and out of instinct he grabbed his little brother and pulled him into his chest, "Dean..Dean?" The voice asked again, Sam whimpered into Dean's chest, "Stop! Go away!" Dean yelled. After several moments of silence Dean realized the voice was done talking, he looked down and saw Sam was unconscious and his cheeks were red from tears. Dean picked up the phone he dropped, "Dean are you there?" His dad yelled, "Dad we have a problem"

* * *

><p>Continue?<p>

* * *

><p>I wrote this during Christmas because I got inspiration cause we where at a motel because we went up north and me and my brother sister mom and dad decided it was cheaper to stay at a motel we ended up using two rooms I stayed with mom and my sis but i ended up staying with my bro till 2:00 am xDD we are inseprable<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Oh Oh and the Second girl to be possessed by Meg in the show is in no ordinary family episode 5, It took me a couple minutes to figure it out, I kept thinking 'I know her from somewhere I know her from somewhere!' you guys need to watch the show. It's a little or a lot like _the incurables, I love the son the best his names Jay Jay.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Vessels, Demons, and lies**

**Summary: Dean is 15, John knows Dean is Micheal's vessel, Sam is 11 and having dreams/visions about it. Azazel is planning on using Dean to control Sam. And Cas? Well he and Dean meet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<br>**

_Dean walked along side the road with a greasy meal in his hands he hummed AC/DC's back in black to pass the time, when he arrived to the riverside motel he walked up to room 4 and knocked, Dean heard Sam shuffling around inside knowing it wasent their dad because he left them for a hunt, "Codeword" Sam said sternly, and Dean chuckled at the attempt to be tough, "Dean's taste in music sucks" Dean replied, he frowned mentally regretting letting Sam pick the code word (more of a code phrase but Sam and Dean didn't care) Dean pushed playfully past his baby brother when he opened the door. Dean tossed the greasy food down onto the coffee table when he heard the motel doors lock clatch._

_It was 1:09 am when Dean opened his eyes and saw someone or something standing over him, Dean sighed when the lights of a passing by car lit the room momentarily allowing him to see Sam. Dean propped himself up on an elbow and used his other arm the rub the sleep from his eyes, "Don't let Dean say yes...Don't let Dean say yes to Micheal" Sam spoke in a monotone voice, Dean gulped as a pang of fear settled into his gut, "Sammy why would I say yes and who's Micheal?" Dean asked as the fear in his gut was now accompanied by panic, He flinched when Sams smaller hand wrapped around his shoulder in a vice grip which was sure to be covered in a bruise, "Sam you're scaring me" Dean whispered as he tried to ply Sam's hand off of his shoulder which was no use. Dean propped himself up higher and used his free hand to grab the pale yellow motel phone that lay within reach on the nightstand, He quickly dialed his fathers number. Dean ignored the dissapointed sigh he got from his father when he answered, "Dad it's Dean, Sam's acting really weird, I think somethings wro- ow Sam that hurts!" Dean snarled the last part to his currently unresponsive little brother, "Dean tell me what Sam's doing" his dad demanded. Dean was about to reply when voice rang out: "Dean...can you understand me?" Dean's eyes went wide as he heard the voice, he jumped as Sam released him stumbled back and covered his ears, Dean ran to his little brother. The voice rang out again repeating what it just said, Sam cried out again and out of instinct he grabbed his little brother and pulled him into his chest, "Dean..Dean?" The voice asked again, Sam whimpered into Dean's chest, "Stop! Go away!" Dean yelled. After several moments of silence Dean realized the voice was done talking, he looked down and saw Sam was unconscious and his cheeks were red from tears. Dean picked up the phone he dropped, "Dean are you there?" His dad yelled, "Dad we have a problem"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

**Info: Cas gets his vessel Jimmy so he will look the same just younger and I'm assuming Ji****mmy's a year or two older?**

Dean waited cradiling his brothers body in his arms, He looked up when lights flooded the window, Dean got up setting his brother down and headed for the window. When he looked out the window he didn't see what he expected, he saw a boy a few years older than himself a blank expression on his pale face, the boy had messy black hair and wore a brown coat and jeans. Dean stare at the boy for a few moments until his hunter instincts kicked in and he knew that boy must be somthing supernatural, he ran to the motel door locking it and then glancing down and around the room to make sure the salt lines were intact, he then ran for his bed ducking to his knees and reaching for the shot gun. A hand rested on Dean's shoulder and he jumped up smacking who ever it was in the face with the butt of the rifle, he spun on a heel to see the black haired boy, Deans eyes flickered to the door to see the door locked and salt lines still intact. Dean looked at the boy who was just a centimeter or two taller, Dean's head was filling with about ten possibilites of what he- it could be. They're eyes locked again, the boys jumped as the motel door was swung open, Dean looked up to see his father with a 45' in his hand, two shots rang off and all the thing did was stumble a tad, "Dean over here" his father ordered, Dean nodded and dashed past the thing grabbing his little brother and standing slightly behind his father. The boy turned and Dean finally spotted emotion, a small almost unnoticable frown, "John Winchester, It is not safe for Dean to be alone with..." Dean followed the boys eyes down to Sam. John snarled, Dean flinched and slowly edged towards the door when he saw his father's hand motion. When he was at the door Dean heard a flutter and the boy was no longer in front of them, but was now behind Dean. His father's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled Dean behind him, Dean looked at his father's brown eyes to see emotions he knew his father kept locked away now swirling around, "John, I would hate to have to harm you, but I need to keep Dean safe" the boy said in a monotone voice. John chuckled and Dean became confused, "Dean. Is. Safe." John growled, "safe from Michael" John added in a threatining tone. Dean cocked his head to the side, the name Michael kept popping up, and some how this guy was associated with him some how. When Dean snapped out of his thought the boy was shaking his head dissaprovingly, "I will be back John Winchester" he said before walking out of the motel room, "I know you will, your kind are stubborn asses" John said. Dean blinked for less then a second and the boy was gone. John stared out the door for a minute before turning to Dean. Setting Sam down Dean looked away, He sighed and turned back to his father, "Dad who's Michael?" Dean asked. When his father stalked over to him his body language angry Dean flinched and backed away until the back of his legs hit the side of the bed and he fell on it, His father continued forward and grabbed Dean by the collar or the shirt, "I want you to let this go Dean, I don't want you to mention that name again, understood?" John growled, Dean shakily nodded. This was one of the few moments Dean feared his father, So when John left the motel room slamming the door shut behind him, he sighed. Dean pushed himself up but remained seated on the bed, he hid his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath he hadent realiazed he was holding.

Sam woke up to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed obviously upset, not remembering what happened, he crawled over to Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean. Sam ignored the fact Dean was shaking and just held him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry It's so short, It's still winter break so I don't have very good inspiration. Thank you Cold Kagome, Scoobert0 and SARA1988**. **This chapter is for them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Continue?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Vessels, Demons and Lies**

**Author: Black Eyed Kids**

**Rating: Teen**

**Chapter: 2**

Dean hadnt even realized he fell asleep until he was hastily shaken awake quite roughly, "Wake up! Dad wants us to get our stuff together, De-" he groaned and pushed Sam away before pulling up the comforter and rolling over onto his other side.

He heard Sam stumble but knew he was fine when he didn't hear his brother hit the floor or collide with anything, "jerk!" Dean smiled to himself. The smile dissapeared when he felt Sams hands wrap around his ankles.

Emerald eyes opened and were misty with sleep as Dean looked at Sam who smirked mischeviously at him, "Don't. You. Dare." His tone was to sleepy to be taken as a threat.

Dean attempted to grab the head board when he was yanked, but he didnt grab ahold on time and was pulled off the bed, "SAM!" Now wide awake due to hitting the floor, Dean jumped to his feet and chased his little brother in nothing but his night shirt and boxers.

The dirty blond dashed into the small kitchenette after his little brother who climbed through the opening below the cabnet and above the counter back to the two beds. Dean dashed out of the kitchenette and attempted to corner Sam, but it seemed Sam had other ideas. The shorter brother jumped onto the first bed then from that bed to the other and to the door.

Manuvering himself around the beds he grabbed his brother by the arms restraining him, "gotchya" he growled into his brothers ear.

"DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY!" Sam yelled as he thrashed and squirmed in Dean's grip like a fish out of water.

Just as the older boy was about to respond the motel door swung open, "What is with all the yelling! Hurry up and get your things toghether" Dean could tell his father was NOT in a good mood...and finally remembering last nights events he knew why.

Deciding on making Sam pay later, Dean hurried to collect his things. Firstly he shoved his clothing (which he didn't have much of) into the bottom of the bag, then his other miscillenious items in after. Over all it only took him 12 minutes to get his things toghether before he was out the door.

"C'mon Samantha we don't have all day!" Dean hollared teasingly as he slung his duffle over his shoulder and left the motel room. His dad was waiting in the car looking rather unhappy, rather unwilling the teen got in the back seat diagonal from his ddads seat in the drivers.

The older brother didn't have to wait in uncomfortable silence for long, "Sorry dad I had to-"

The impala's engine starting cut the youngest winchester off, "Lets just get the hell out of dodge" Dean ignored the questioning look he got from his brother and gestured for Sam to buckle himself in.

Once Sam was buckled in their dad started the car and the three Winchesters were on the road once again.

Somewhere on the way Dean fell alseep.

Dean sat in the camping chair on the dock, he was currently fishing on a beautiful lake thar shimmered as the sun shown down, the only thing that Dean thought could make this any better was a hot gi—

"Hello again Dean" okay, that voice was definatly not one that belonged to a hot girl. Dean dropped the fishing rod, got up from the chair and spun around. It was the..boy...thing, monster.

Tensing slightly Dean took a step away from the thing, "you again?" He didnt remember being told a name.

"Castiel, and yes, it is me again" Castiel, the thing dubbed itself took a step towards the Winchester, who could not back away any furthur without falling off the dock and into the lake.

Crossing his arms in an attempt to hide the bit of fear he felt, he questioned Castiel, "What are you doing here?"

Castiel showed no emotion, "I have come to you in your dreams to give you an offer" the being Dean had yet to find out what he was told him.

The Winchester chuckled, "you can take that offer of your and ahove it up your as-"

"Then I have to warn you, I will find you and I will take you wether you like it or not" with Castiels emotionless but threatining way of saying that sentence Dean awoke.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about any spelling error's typed this up on my nook ;DD**


End file.
